Dreams
by BLUEslushPUPPIES
Summary: If I give you a summary, the story would be given away. So let it speak for itself.


A/N: Sorry if this fanfic is way strange and wacky; I just made my mind soar this time.

It was the day when the whole school would be checked for head lice, and Keely washed her hair that very morning and scrubbed it long and hard. "I hope I don't have lice," said Keely who was already dressed and drying her hair.

"It could change my life forever!" Keely vigorously rubbed the towel in her hair.

Phil rolled his eyes at the comment, he was supposed to walk Keely to school with her today, "I bet the lice already got scared away by your hair," Phil said sarcastically.

That made Keely gasp and make her chase Phil around her room and wrap the towel around his face, and push him on her bed. Keely sat on his stomach and pushed the towel into Phil's mouth, well, where she thought his mouth would be.

"Keel," Phil tried to say through Keely's towel, "Let me go."

Keely smiled, "I will if you let me call you Philly-Willy!" That made Phil think.

"Fine, just let me go, this towel is wet!" Keely laughed and unwrapped the towel from him and began to dry her hair again, but since the towel has been on Phil's face (and mouth), she used her hair dryer.

"Sheesh Keely, I was just joking!" But Phil laughed anyways.

"I know, I just wanted to call you Philly-Willy, which was the whole point."

That made Phil pick Keely up and throw her on the bed, Phil then ran out of the room, "Catch me if you can!" Phil said teasingly.

"Oh it's on Phil, it's so on!" Keely picked up her bag and ran out of her room; she took out an eraser and threw it at Phil, "You're out!"

Keely and Phil were exhausted from running to school; they felt as if they lost 5 pounds. "Too bad we still have to go to the nurse's office," Phil said carrying 6 books.

"Yeah, I wonder how the school nurse would check our hair for lice. Will she do it like those monkeys on that channel Mr. Hackett made us watch?"

"I hope not, I had to work hard on my hair today."

Keely did not only like to hangout with Phil, she liked to tease him. Keely ruffled up Phil's hair and it made Phil speechless, "You did not just do that!"

"Oh, but I did do that," Keely said batting her eyelashes. Phil sighed; he just had to deal with his new hairstyle.

Later Keely and Phil were hanging out together since it was Friday night. Since Keely was the guest at Phil's house, she was supposed to decide on what to do. "Why don't we just watch a movie?" Keely asked out of ideas.

"Okay, what do you want to watch?"

"A movie?" that left them laughing.

Phil then had the strength to speak, "No really what do you want to watch?"

"How about Ladder 49?" Keely popped the DVD into the player and the movie began. Then for some reason, Phil and Keely fell asleep.

Keely found herself on an old fashioned bed in the middle of a foggy ocean with Phil who technically was still asleep. Keely shook Phil around until he woke up, "Huh? What the… Keely where are we?"

"I don't know, but we're definitely not at home."

Phil rubbed his eyes, "Wait a minute, I see land!"

Phil and Keely squinted and saw a sign that said 'Boston', "Boston?" Keely's eyes bulged, "Well, that explains the fogginess."

Phil and Keely's "bed" crashed onto "Boston", "Wait, this can't be Boston, everyone's wearing bikinis!" Keely punched Phil, "Well, mostly everyone."

"Let's look at the sign again," Keely ran over to the sign nearby which had a bit of dust on it. Keely blew of the dust and the sign said: 'We are not Boston, we are Florida'. Keely rolled her eyes at the sign.

Phil then had an idea, "Wait! My Gramps and Grams are here on vacation! They rented a house near here, maybe we could find out what's up."

"Great," Then Keely grabbed Phil and ran, then realized something, "Maybe you should lead the way."

"Gee, you think so Keely?" Phil asked sarcastically.

When they finally got to the vacation house, Phil knocked on the door, it was open so he went in, "I'll give you the grand tour."

"Wait, you've been here before Phil?"

"Oh yeah, my family always came here for vacation, so why don't we go up to my vacation room." Phil was about to bound upstairs when someone called out.

"Phial! Ees dat youuuuu, my, my, ees dat your geerlfwend over zair?" That was Phil's Grandma, she had a Spanish accent and wasn't fluent on English.

"Now, now Edna, we don't want to be getting into Phil's business." That was Phil's Grandpa, who was very fluent on English. Phil smiled nervously. But Keely was so excited to meet them.

"Phial, vie vwant do know vwhere do youuuu vwant do go?"

"She means where do you think we should go for another vacation trip!"

Then Keely piped up, "How about Hawaii, the 808 state?"

Then Phil's Grandpa brightened up, "Great idea, let's go!" He pulled out a funny gadget, and pressed a button, and Keely felt as if the world was rolling around. When she started getting queasy, they all ended up in Hawaii, and they had a change of clothing on the way. They were all in bathing suits.

"That was the greatest Gramps! Come on Keel!" Phil picked her up and ran into the water, Keely screamed and shouted at Phil, but there was no stopping him.

Later after about an hour, Phil ran out of the water with Keely right behind him, they were trying to play tag in the water but it didn't work out. And right when Phil turned around to look behind him, Keely pushed him down, and down she went with him. They all toppled over each other and "landed" with Phil over Keely. They both laughed until someone said, "This isn't what I think it is!"

Keely and Phil looked up and saw Tia they let go of each other, "No, no of course not," Phil and Keely both said.

"Good, because you guys have to go home," at that moment, Keely woke up in Phil's arms on the couch. It was 6:00 in the morning and Keely was clutching a pillow. The television was off so someone must have noticed them sleeping. Then Keely tried to get up since she was starving, but Phil had his arms around her too tight, and there was only one thing to do. Keely smacked Phil with the pillow, "Ow!" Phil rubbed his forehead, "What did you do that for?"

"Can you like loosen your grip on me? I want a spray donut."

Phil blushed, "Oh yeah, right sorry." Then Keely smacked him with the pillow again.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh it's on!"

The End!


End file.
